


The Sun Says Hello

by Hoeseok (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Family, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Hoeseok
Summary: The sun is filtering through, but Hyunwoo isn't quite sure he wants to wake up yet.





	The Sun Says Hello

The morning light filtered in through the curtains in the window, filling the room with a soft hue. A groan came from the bed as Hyunwoo rolled over, covering his eyes and trying to ignore the light. A second groan came as Hoseok blinked his eyes open, looking at the alarm clock. He groaned again seeing that there was another hour before the alarm. Hyunwoo wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close and nuzzled up, pressing his face into Hoseok’s shoulder. He pressed a kiss against the bare skin, and let his hand slide up to rest against Hoseok’s broad chest. Hoseok’s hand reached up, interlinking their fingers, his actions weighed down by morning sleepiness.  
  
“We’re early.”  
  
“Mhm, we are, but it’s probably better… they’ll be up soon.”  
  
As if his words had summoned some form of demonic spirit, the door opened and footsteps ran across the floorboards, padding softly. There was a giggle and a _shhhh_ , and then the bed weighed down. Hyunwoo felt another weak groan from Hoseok, silent, but to able to be felt. He sat up and reached his arms out, and their six year old daughter squealed, jumping into his arms. Hyunwoo smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.   
  
“Morning, Dohui.”  
  
“Morning Papa!”   
  
Hoseok sat up, rubbing his eyes, but opened his spare arm for their four year old son. Gwangmin rushed over, thumb in his mouth, teddy bear hanging from his other hand. Hoseok lay back down, holding him close, and Hyunwoo smiled softly. He reached out to ruffle their son’s hair before he twisted to lay down as well. Dohui slipped in between them easily, and Gwangmin gurgled, rolling off of Hoseok’s chest to cuddle up to his sister.  
Hoseok smiled softly and reached his arm out to wrap an arm around them, holding them both close to his chest. Hyunwoo spent a moment to get up and take a photo of them, curled up together before he lay back down. He reached over to pull the kids close and rest his hand on Hoseok’s hip.   
  
It wasn’t long before the family was asleep, curled under the duvet, the sun rising unnoticed to their eyes, lost to their own perfect world.


End file.
